


Fnaf 4 x Reader One shots

by Rejectedmoon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmoon/pseuds/Rejectedmoon
Summary: One shots with the Nightmare Animatronics. With a possible lemon of course.





	Fnaf 4 x Reader One shots

"Leave that to me...." Nightmare Freddy lustfully stated. I stared at him, ready to pee myself. What I don't need is a nightmare not only to kill me but to also rape me. "Fine." Nightmare Bonnie replied. As Nightmare Bonnie left, Nightmare Freddy turned towards her with a grin on his scary face. "I believe we will have lots of fun, (Y/N). So, you will either enjoy it or hate it. Its your choice of course as I still will have my way." Nightmare Freddy said. Suddenly, he pinned my arms down by my sides and forced his mouth upon mine. I felt a large metallic tongue slide into my mouth and roughly caress mine. My whole mouth was invaded. As he pulled his tongue out my mouth he started to lick the outsides of my mouth, my lips. His mouth tasted of blood and rust. I felt him tear my pajamas off. Now, I was only left in my underwear. He stared down at my breasts and reached to squeeze one of them. I yelped at how roughly he squeezed it. He licked his lips and started to bite the breasts he was squeezing. I felt my blood spill from my chest, he stopped biting and started to lick the blood off my breast. He then tore off my panties and started to stroke my nether region and in between his legs. I cried out as he inserted two fingers inside of me. His thumb started to massage my clitoris. I moaned out at the mix of pain and pleasure. I felt something solid, long, and hard touch the inside of my thigh. I looked down to see Nightmare Freddy's penis. I whimpered and tried to move further back into the bed but Nightmare Freddy grabbed me by my legs and pulled me back under him.

"Where do you think your going?" Nightmare Freddy asked. "I don't want to. Please. Just kill me." I told him. He only grinned wider at me. He grabbed his penis and positioned it at my entrance. He shoved his penis in my vagina. I screamed so loud at the intrusion. He laughed at my pain. " Go on. Scream. That makes it more fun." Nightmare Freddy said. He suddenly started to thrust faster and harder. Tears started to stream my face. He bit my neck as I felt warm, thick liquids fill my womb. I sobbed out loud. He lifted his head from neck, and licked my tears away. He licked from my neck down to my stomach. "I see you don't shave down here. But I like a girl who doesn't change herself." He said in a deep aroused voice. He put my legs on his shoulders and dipped his head in between my legs. He started to lick and tease my folds which was still leaking a little bit of blood. "Mmmm." Nightmare Freddy hummed in satisfaction. He slid his tongue in me and started to stroke the insides of my vagina. I moaned out loud at the pleasure. I felt a knot in my stomach. Soon I felt an intense wave of pleasure course through me as I moaned even louder. Nightmare Freddy raised his head and licked his lips. "That was satisfying." Nightmare Freddy said. I replied with a low moan.

**Author's Note:**

> You can the find the non-lemons on Wattpad.


End file.
